The Medical Oncology Training program at New York University (NYU) is in its 25th year and several of its trainees have made outstanding contributions to clinical research. With the institutional commitment to a New York University Cancer Institute in September 2000, the Program Director and Training Faculty at NYU have further consolidated many ingredients of their program in order to provide a comprehensive training in Cancer Medicine. We propose to train four research-dedicated M.D.s per year among post-doctoral fellows seeking a career in an oncologic subspecialty after completing their Internal Medicine training. The following are emerging noteworthy aspects of this program: 1) a growing pool of talented applicants interested in our Medical Oncology/Hematology fellowship, 2) a policy to preferentially accept into the program individuals seeking research opportunities and to cultivate their interests from the outset;3) an experienced and accomplished faculty with an enviable track record of mentoring trainees in basic, translational, as well as clinical research;and, 4) a steady exposure to activities including formal courses that foster the development of research skills, and ethical conduct. Moreover, the research environment recently created the NYU Cancer Institute and prominent recruitments into several clinical oncology specialties are new valuable assets of this program. The Program Director will dedicate a major portion of his time to this program, with the expectation that this new generation of trainees will become accomplished leaders in clinical oncology, and will be in positions to contribute in major ways to the evolving sciences of cancer therapeutics and other important aspects of cancer research.